The Lost Op
by UEG nastykiller
Summary: After two new members of an ONI black ops team they realize this may be their first and final operation or will it?


_Notes: This is my first non-Pokemon related story I have made and complete originally in a voice script format for a Machinima that never happened. I hope you enjoy it._

Prologue

Aboard an unknown Insurrectionist ship, Cell Block C  
December 14, 2545  
Unknown time

Two prisoners that were captured a few weeks ago, and their four guards were being jerked left and right because of the ship they we in was being attacked.

"Attention to all personal, abandon sh…Ah," the heard over the ship's Com system before sound of plasma discharging from plasma rifles.

"Your heard the captain, abandon ship," one of the guards ordered.

"Sir, what about the prisoners?" another one asked.

"Leave them to die, they're not our problem even more," the first one said.

As soon as the guards left the room, the cell doors opened.

The two prisoners were Second Lieutenant Mike Thomas of the UNSC Air Force and Staff Sergeant Brent Simmons of the UNSC Army, both in the armor they were captured in. Both of them knew escape would be too risky to do with no weapons, besides a shank made from a broken tooth brush in the second lieutenant's cell, and injuries the guards had inflicted on them over the past two weeks. Both quickly agreed playing dead was their best opinion they had.

A few minutes pasted a squad of Elites led by a Zealot entered the cell block only to find the two humans that appeared to been dead before the squad's arrival. They did a quick sweep of the cell block before all, but two were left. One went check if the two humans were really dead. The Elite knelt down and turned over the officer with one hand.

Instead of Mike just allowing the elite to roll him over, he jabbed the shank into the Elite's long unarmored neck.

The Elite push its hand where the wound was before collapsing on its attacker.

Mike rolled the body off him and grabbed a plasma rifle, two plasma grenades, a covenant carbine, and the shank covered in purple blood from the corpse before leaving his cell. "Brent," he whispered, "time to go."

The enlisted man did what he was told and received the carbine from his commanding officer. "Where we heading to Mike?" the staff sergeant asked in a whisper.

"The bridge to initiate Cole Protocol," Mike whispered.

He led them to their only exit only to see an Elite with his back turned to them. Mike motioned Brent to hold as Mike crept up to the hinge-headed alien. He noticed there was and energy sword on the Elite's right thigh. Mike grabbed the sword and activated it as the elite swung around. Mike slashed the hostile's head off and let the corpse fall.

Mike searched the body and tossed Brent a plasma rifle and couple of plasma grenades.

"Do you know where the bridge is?" Brent asked Mike.

"Nearby," the lieutenant guessed.

Brent notice that the guards forgot a datapad at the guard station next to the door and grabbed it. "Give me a moment and I'll have the ship schematics for us," he said and, not even a five second later, he found it. "Got it. The third hall on the right, then second on left and another right. There is an armory were we can get some airtight suits along the way just encase."

"Okay. Take point," Mike said as he holstered the energy sword.

Around their first turn toward the bridge they ran into an Elite and four Grunts patrolling the area. Brent timed it, so the hostiles weren't looking toward him as he moved to the other side of the corridor. Mike counted down from three with a grenade in their hands before they tossed them at the patrol. One of them stuck on the Elite's backs back, who never saw his attack as it blow him and the two closest Grunts to it. Brent fired two shot and the hostiles were down.

They continued toward the bridge, but stopped at the armory. "Grab the suits I'll get proper weapons and ammo," Mike told the E-6.

"Mike, the ships AI knows we're alive and wants to speak with you," he said.

"Patch it in," Mike said.

"No, need for that staff sergeant," they heard over Coms from a female voice. "I, already, started initiating Cole Protocol and sealed the bridge."

"We need to get you off this ship," Mike said.

"I know I have already set a path that will take you to one of the hangars were a pelican is docked on the staff sergeant's datapad. You can pull me there," the AI said.

"Mike, you might want to see this," Brent called.

The second lieutenant went over to see what the commotion was about and saw a cyro tube that was currently in use. "Who's in the cyro tube in front of us?" Mike asked the AI.

"Chief Petty Officer Serria-Zero-Nine-Five," the AI answered him.

"Wake him up," he ordered the AI.

"Who's in there?" Brent asked.

"A Spartan," Mike simply stated as the tube opened.

A Spartan II climbed out of the two as he demanded, "Indemnify yourselves."

"I am Second Lieutenant Mike Thomas of the UNSC Air Force and this is Staff Sergeant Brent Simmons of the UNSC Army," Mike answered, "We can use your help. Grab a weapon and watch the door for any covie patrols."

"Yes, sir," the Spartan answer and grabbed a MA2B before he took his position as the other two got their airtight suits on. Mike grabbed a MA2B and a Magnum while Brent took a BR55 Battle Rifle and a Magnum. "Okay, Spartan take point."

They went through five covenant patrols and multiple corridors, including one that was closed because of the ship sealing its self to prevent massive air loss before they reached the hangar bay.

"There. The terminal that you can pull me is straight ahead. The ship is set to detonate in one minute. Pull me and get us the hell out of here," the AI told Mike.

"Brent, pull the AI from the terminal and get aboard," Mike ordered as he noticed the rocket pods on the Pelican were on backwards.

"On it," Brent said as Mike and the Spartan entered the pelican and Mike started up the engines.

"The staff sergeant's aboard," Sierra-Zero-Nine-Five informed his commanding officer.

"And we got company," Brent said as he sees a squad of Jackels, followed by a pair of Hunters. "Mike, we need to go, now or we're screwed."

"How screwed?" Mike asked as he made the engines fire up.

"Either we're going be food or flatter than pancakes," the staff sergeant answered.

"Let's see if they like this," the pilot said as he fired one of whatever was in each rocket pod. He silently thanked the Innies for their ideas to speed up their escapes as a rocket from each pod launched and made a mess of covenant remains.

"Thirty seconds," Brent said as the pelican lifted up and flew out of the already blown hangar bay airlock at maximum acceleration.

"Brent put the AI in the Pelican's systems," Mike told his fellow escapee. He did and Mike asked, "Is there a planet nearby with breathable air?"

"Yes," she answered.

"We have a Covenant cruiser on the other side of the ship," the Spartan said.

Mike turned the engines off to let the dropship glide.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Brent demanded.

"Making them think we are debris from the rockets explosion," Mike explained. "How much longer 'til the ship blows?"

"Five seconds," she said.

After the five seconds passed, the Innies' ship self-destructed.

"Estimated kills?" Mike asked.

"Including the ones in the covenant vessel that was half of a kilometer away, seventy-five thousand eight hundred. Also, their ship's sensors and commutations are down.

"Can we contact FLEETCOM at all?" Mike asked.

"It's a long shot, but it is our best option. I'll do what I can," the AI answered.

"Thank you," Mike said.

Ten minutes passed and the extremely damaged Covenant vessel left via slipspace.

"Sir, I suggest we head planet-side," Sierra-Zero-Nine-Five said after the portal closed.

"Slipspace rupture five kilometers from dropship," the AI said as a slipspace portal opened. An UNSC ship was exiting the portal.

"UNSC vessel this is Second Lieutenant Mike Thomas. Respond," Mike said over the com.

"This is Vice Admiral Stanford of the UNSC _Leviathan_. We hear you," they heard through the ships com systems.

"Permission to come aboard, sir. I have a staff sergeant and a Spartan on board a commandeered Insurrectionist Pelican dropship with a near rampancy AI aboard," Mike said. "The wreckage behind us is what is left of the Insurrectionist ship after Cole Protocol was initiated and blown off bits of a covenant cruiser. I don't know how much air we have left in our suits."

There was a pause before they heard, "Permission granted. Follow the waypoint to the AI should be putting on your display."

"Yes, sir," the pilot of the dropship replied before the com link was severed.

"When we dock, hand me the AI. Vice Admiral Stanford will most likely try to have the AI terminated as soon as he can, but I believe ONI would like the information about the innies," the Spartan said.

"I agree with the Spartan. I should have been terminated two years ago, but I was put in storage before the insurgents' took control of the ship I was stored on. Because of that, I have been able to see many files, including base rebel base locations throughout the inner and outer colonies. You can consider it as my last wish, if you want. Either way, I will be terminated, might as well leave something behind to be known for." the AI said.

"Understood," the lieutenant said as the dropship entered the docking bay. When the ship was dock the AI was pulled and the Spartan inserted it into a slot in the back of his helmet before exiting the pelican to a squad of marines pointing assault rifles at the three.

"Hold it," one of the marines ordered them. They complied. "Weapons on the ground." They put the weapons in their hand on the ground, upholstered their secondaries, removed the clips and the round in the chamber, and putting them down, too, as the Vice Admiral entered the docking bay.

"Staff sergeant, tell your men to put down their weapons. They're friendlies," he told one that barked the orders.

"Yes, sir," the sergeant said. "Stand down, men." The marines moved their rifles to a sling ready position.

"You three, follow me and bring your weapons, but leave the explosives," the captain of the ship said, "and staff sergeant, tell the dock crew I want that dropship back in fighting order."

"Yes, sir," the marine said as the three new comers to the ship picked their weapons up and ejected rounds and followed the high ranking officer, who was heading back to the door that he came from.

"You said you had an AI with you, so where is it?" the vice admiral demanded.

"With me, sir," Sierra-Zero-Nine-Five answered.

Stanford stopped and turned to the Spartan. "Hand it over," Stanford said.

"Not to be rude, sir, but I have to link with my follow Spartans and ONI would ,most likely, like to copy the information on the Innies, and to debrief me, the staff sergeant, and the warrant officer you just drop us off while you can return to the fleet," the Spartan said.

The vice admiral took a moment to think before turning around and walking again. "Let me check with Admiral Cole. Until then, I will see to it that you will have somewhere to stay while you are aboard my ship." They stopped in front of an armory a few marines inside. "I suggest getting acquainted with some of the crew just in case it takes a while before we can get to Reach."

"Yes, sir," the Spartan, staff sergeant, and warrant officer said.

"You're dismissed," the captain of the _Leviathan._

* * *

Aboard UNSC pelican dropship en route to Camp Hathcock, Reach, Epsilon Eridani System  
December 26, 2545  
0806 Hours local time

The Spartan, staff sergeant, and warrant officer where aboard a Pelican dropship curtesy of Vice Admiral Stanford en route to Camp Hathcock for debriefing.

"First time going to Reach?" Mike asked the staff sergeant.

"Yeah," Brent answered

"Same. Spartan, what about you?"

"Reach is my home," the Spartan simply stated

"Sir, one thing is bothering me. When did you go into that cyro tube?" Brent asked the Spartan II.

"January thirtieth, twenty-five-forty-five."

"Damn," Brent commented.

"Spartan it is December twenty-six, twenty-five-forty-five," Mike explained. "You've been in cyro for almost a year."

As the dropship landed on the base, Brent turned to the Spartan and said with his hand out, "Hopefully we meet again on better terms."

"Same," the Spartan II said as he shook Brent's hand before they parted ways. Little did they know what to come.

_I hope you enjoyed the prologue. There is more, but I need to transfer it to not be against the rules and guidelines of , which will take awhile because the maps I made of this for it to be a Machinima, I can't get on because I can't get on my xbox and some of the dialog need o be changed a bit, too._

**Please review.**


End file.
